A Blurred Past
by elenasdamon
Summary: Damon thinks he's seen a blast from the past...only there's two problems, she's been dead for over 150 years and she's not who he thinks she is. /Damon & Elena/ /AU/ Story contains Strong Language, Violence and Smut(for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Another same damn boring night", Damon said to himself as he kicked the pile of leaves in his path he walked down the alley to his favorite bar, Bree's. As Damon walked into the bar, all eyes followed him from head to toe; from his naturally dark black hair, to his broad leather-clad shoulders and his muscular physique. Damon knew all eyes were watching him and he threw out one of his trademark smirks and made a show out of taking a seat at the bar. He began surveying the crowd for his next victim, or without the dramatic wording, his potential dinner for the night. Damon spotted a blonde at the other end of the bar, she looked eager for someone to fuck and he knew she would be the right one for the night.

Damon got off the bar stool he was seated at and made his way, sitting closer to the blonde and casually draping an arm around her shoulder, as he took a seat. He called over the bartender and ordered himself an old fashioned cup of bourbon neat and ordered the blonde an apple martini, knowing that girls like herself _died_ for those fluffy drinks. His drink burned its way down his throat as he chugged down half the cup and he looked over to the alreadyintoxicated blonde who was not only drinking up her martini but was also drinking up his body. Damon was getting bored by the blonde's, or Katie as she wished to be called, boring conversation skills as well as getting hungrier by the minute and wanted to get this over and done with.

He began to gaze around the bar looking for something to do while the blonde slowly finished her drink and that's when he saw her. "What in the hell…" Damon mumbled to himself, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach and the look on his face would have given the impression he was seeing a ghost when in fact he probably was. Damon couldn't think of any reason this would be happening but in that moment he didn't care, all he wanted to do was hurt something..._hurt_ her.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Brother, I hope you understand why I'm leaving, I would never purposely abandon you but this is something I have to do for myself. Please, if you have a way to leave and get away from father then do it, I won't be coming home ever again and I probably won't ever get to see you again. You've been a great brother and the best I could ask for."_

_- Your Brother, Damon_

Damon got up and walked out of his room to go lay his letter on Stefan's bed, as he opened the door he noticed all of Stefan's drawers were open and all his clothes were missing. He realized he hadn't seen Stefan or Katherine all day and this was beginning to worry him, he ran over to Katherine's room that was just across from Stefan's and noticed all of her things were gone as well with a note on her dresser mirror that read

"_I've gone and he's left with me, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not, this is where I belong, you knew this would somehow happen and you don't have a place here"_

_- The one & only Katherine Pierce. _

Damon had never felt so betrayed in his whole life, even what his father had done to him in his past, could never of reached this level. Anger grew inside of him and he began throwing the leftover things in Katherine's room everywhere, breaking all mirrors and everything in sight, he couldn't believe his brother & the love of his life had done this to him and he knew this could never be forgiven, and that he would hate his brother for the rest of his life.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Can we leave now? it's getting late and I think we both know what we really want right now" the Blonde drunkenly said, pulling him out of the murderous, crazed state that he had slipped into just moments before.

"Oh _sure_...sure we can leave" Damon replied to her menacingly but the blonde didn't notice the change in his tone of voice that he had been using with her just a short while ago.

Damon knew what he wanted to do in that moment and he knew he would need to have dinner before he took it upon himself to carry out the five-second plan he had just created. Damon helped the blonde off of the bar stool and lead her outside into dark and cool night that made it perfect for him to carry out his intentions, he walked her to the alley that was behind the bar where it was just dark and quiet enough for him to get this over with.

"This is where we're doing this? I mean sure there's gotta be something much more comfortable" the blonde said giving Damon a nervous smile.

"What was your name again? Damon said, as name that she had previously recognized to be her own slipped his mind.

"I mentioned it to you earlier as we were speaking, but it's Katie," she told him as she let out another one of those annoying giggles." And look at you asking for names when you never even gave me yours, how ungentlemanly of you"

Damon was becoming very annoyed at this point and slammed Katie up against the brick wall of the bar and began to compel her "Look at me Katie and listen closely, my name isn't important because you're never going to need it anyways, I hate to break it to you but god you are so goddamn boring, and in about two seconds I'll be doing you and the people that tolerate you a _big_favor so here's what I want you to do, I don't want to hear you talk and I definitely don't want to hear you scream but I do want you to feel me hurting you. I want me ripping into your throat to be the worst thing you've ever felt and god I want you to struggle, let me know that it hurts, because that's the only thing that's gonna make me happy"

Damon opened his mouth and Katie got a one second glance at the sharp teeth that were gonna rip through the sensitive flesh of her neck. Damon ripped into her neck and Katie's fight to struggle against his body, which was pressed flush against hers, somehow made Damon smile and the ecstasy of Katie's forget about the impending doom that was waiting for him inside the bar.

Damon continued drinking from Katie's neck until her body grew limp and the life that was there two minutes ago, was finally gone. He let her body fall to the ground not caring if anyone found it and waltzed back into the bar like nothing had ever happened, he was happy for a moment but then turned around and remembered what was waiting for him inside that bar.

Damon felt the wrath of hell build up inside of him as he stared at the brunette standing a couple feet away from him, she laughed with her friends and walked over to the restrooms where no one else was standing or even paying attention to. Damon walked as quickly as he could to the other side of the bar, slammed her into the wall and he whispered in her ear as harsh as he could "Fucking...Katherine". Damon opened up the women's bathroom door and threw her in there while locking it behind him, the girl sat on the floor covering her face, not knowing what was going on because she was too afraid to speak.

"Alright, Katherine you can stop playing your little 'i'm scared' act, you're not going to play anymore fucking games with me" Damon yelled, not caring if he attracted any attention.

"I'm not Katherine m-m-m-my name is Elena, Elena Gilbert, I'm just here with a few friends, I don't know who Katherine is but I swear I'm not her" Elena said in a shaky voice, she was terrified and almost forgot how to talk.

Damon started laughing, admiring the her acting then all of a sudden he got just as serious as he was before "and wouldn't that be what the notorious Katherine Pierce would say? I mean you always were great at fooling people to get what you wanted, I mean for fucks sake, did you plan all of this? Pretending you've been dead this entire goddamn time? I thought you were fucked up before but this just takes the cake."

"I really don't know what you're talking about I swear I'm not Katherine!, you can go out there and ask my friends if you think I'm lying so much" Elena's voice had calmed down almost, she thought she could talk some sense into this man but she knew it would be a long shot or likely, it wouldn't work at all.

"I'm done with you lying to me for the last time, Katherine, we're leaving but I'm going to make sure you never come back", Damon grabbed Elena by the arm so hard it was going to end up leaving a bruise, he dragged her out from the back door and threw her in the back of his 1969 Chevy Camaro, he didn't realize how hard he threw her in the car, just as he did her head hit the back seat window, knocking her unconscious.

Damon got into the drivers side of his Camaro and pulled out of the bar parking lot, he didn't know at this moment what to think or do. He believed the woman he was in love with for over 150 years hadn't really died with his brother and had instead been hiding out for years and was now in the backseat of his car. Damon kept driving on the long, dark winding road thinking about all the ways he would hurt her, just like she had done to him.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and help me to continue writing, thank you!**


	2. The Choice

CHAPTER 2

Elena's eyes started to flutter open as she awoke in the back seat and slowly sat up, she was surprised she was still alive and that this man hadn't done anything to her yet but she was still scared and had no idea what he was going to do to her or where they were.

"Well it's about time you woke the fuck up, I thought I was going to end up killing you in your sleep", Damon looked at her in the rearview mirror and smirked at her and this terrified Elena, she felt nauseous and just wanted to go home.

"Where are you taking me? please just let me go home" Elena hoped she could convince Damon to let her go but little did she know who this man was and what he was capable of, unaware that his intentions were deadly. Damon didn't answer her, Elena looked out of the window and realized they were pulling up to some run-down motel, as Damon slowly pulled up to a parking space. Elena jumped out of the car and began running for her life, she turned around and didn't see Damon after her but this freaked her out even more so she kept running and as soon as she turned back around Damon was there and smiled.

"Oh Katherine, was this your attempt to escape? I really expected better from you but then again trying to convince me you're...well not you isn't working either" Damon harshly grabbed Elena by her waist and walked into the motel lobby.

"A one bedroom please, this lovely one here and I are going to have a great time tonight" Damon grabbed the key from the desk clerk and walked out of the lobby, as soon as he was outside he grabbed Elena by the hair and started pulling her towards their room. When he opened the door to the room he threw Elena into the wall, she screamed out in pain and held her arm, as Damon had dislocated her shoulder and then Elena started to cry out loud

"Why are you doing this? Please please let me go, what do you want with me?"

"Katherine, I'm done with your manipulative bullshit you are supposed to be fucking DEAD yet here you are, hiding out as some teenage girl. You can't tell me you don't know who I am, I mean I'm Damon Salvatore, son of an asshole and brother to a traitor and the love of my life turned out to be the worst thing to happen to me, how could you forget something like that. I'm going to give you the death you always deserved"

* * *

**Flashback**

Damon calmed down and realized there was nothing his anger would help with, his brother who he believed was the only family he had left had betrayed him and left with the woman he thought he was spending the rest of his life with. Damon heard loud voices coming from the woods nearby, he rushed outside and into the woods to see what was going on and that's when he saw Stefan and Katherine tied up and surrounded by men and….his father. Damon realized the men were vampire hunters and that his father had been working with them the entire time, he ran out of the woods and all eyes were on him

"Father what is going on? What are you doing?"

"Stefan isn't my son anymore, my men found him running away with this monster, Stefan is turning into one of them and I'm going to put both of these monsters down"

Damon looked at Katherine and had no sympathy in his eyes, he didn't care what happened to her but he did for some reason care for Stefan.

"Do whatever you want with her, but Stefan is my brother and YOUR son you can't possible want to do anything to hurt him. Just let him go, we can hide this from the town and they don't need to know that he is one of them"

" Damon, this monster is not my son. My sons died when that curse was brought upon them" Damon then realized his father knew what he was, his father signaled at three out of eight of his men and they injected Damon with some kind of sedative, Damon tried to struggle wanting to save his brother, he couldn't see anything they were doing because the sedative had blurred his vision but the next thing he heard were loud cries coming from both Stefan and Katherine and from then he knew it was too late.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Damon didn't give Elena time to respond and sank his fangs into her neck, she began screaming out loud from the horrible pain she was feeling and tried hitting Damon with all the strength she had to try and get him to stop, Damon let her drop to the floor and Elena tried to hold the part of her neck which had been bitten open but too much blood was pouring out and she knew this might be the end of her life.

"This is very anticlimactic, what's the matter? Did hiding for 150 years take the fight out of you?"

Elena looked up at Damon and tried to mumble something to him but she had lost too much blood and couldn't stay conscious anymore, she was dying. Damon thought she was just playing another game but then as he observed her wounds closer, he noticed she wasn't healing. Disbelief rocked Damon's mind, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and that this whole time all of this was for nothing, this girl really wasn't who he thought she was and she was now dying in the middle of some trashy motel room floor.

Damon couldn't decide what he wanted to do, he didn't know if he was just going to let her bleed out onto the floor and let her become another one of his victims or was he going to actually save her for some unknown reason to him so he did what he never thought he would do he brought out his fangs and bit into his wrist then lifted up Elena's head and put his wrist up to her mouth, Elena laid there not moving and not taking the blood, Damon almost changed his mind but she then all of a sudden she took his wrist in her mouth and began to drink from it, as soon as she barely got her strength she got up and ran across the other side of the room as far away from Damon as possible.

"Stay AWAY from me" Elena almost became teary eyed but she held it back and was as confident with yelling at him than ever before, she didn't want to be scared anymore or at least seem like she wasn't but deep down she knew she was still terrified.

"What? No thank you? You know I could've just let you died on this dirty floor but I did just save you"

"Well you should've just let me die, I didn't ask you to save me and you know this wouldn't of even happened if you just listened to me and didn't go all psycho on me, I don't know what your deal is but frankly, I don't give a shit I just want to go home but apparently that's too much to ask"

"I'm not letting you go yet, besides we could have some fun I mean what's one day with psycho killer Damon going to do to you? I mean it won't _kill_ you or anything"

"Ugh you disgust me" Elena rolled her eyes "but it looks like I don't have a choice I mean hey being almost killed and kidnapped by a vampire is just my idea of a good time"

"Well aren't you just the sassy one, just my type"

"Can we go? the faster I "have fun" with you the faster I get to go home besides why did you save me? It's not like you care if I survived anyways"

"You're right, I don't" Damon opened the door to the motel room "Well, ladies first" Elena walked out of the motel and the sunlight hit her right in the face almost like she hadn't been outside in forever.

"But wait, if you're a vampire then how can you be in the sun? Shouldn't you be turned to ash right now or?"

"Lets save the discussion about me for another time, well if there's another time anyways I wanna hear all about you Miss Gilbert"

They both got into the car, Damon looked over at Elena who was staring out the passenger side window then pulled out of the motel parking lot and started driving. Damon didn't even know where they were going but he was intrigued by this girl, usually he would've just left her on that floor to bleed to death but there was something about her he couldn't shake which actually scared him because Damon wasn't the hero-type guy and he knew that, deep down he knew saving her might be worth his while. Damon turned on the radio to some 80s classic rock station and turned over to Elena

so Elena "What do I want to know about you?"

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and help me continue writing, Thank you! :)**


End file.
